The Fateful Meeting of Sisters: Water and Ice Spar!
Asa Mizure was just finishing her final touches on the War plan with The Dark Phoenixes Guild when suddenly she hers Roji an old guild members voice in her head. "Hey its me Roji Tenchi you remember me Asa well i think its time for you to meet some one can you meet me at these coordinates". As she looks left she sees an Archive screen appear before her with the coordinates. "Hmm Roji wants me to meet someone i wonder who it could be well better go check it out ill upload the plan to Azure and she can take charge of the first strike, i also like that he has gotten a little better with Archive in his spar time." {later at a lake near Onibus town} "Roji!!!!!! why are we here and not training!!!! you Lazy bum!!!" Nagisa exclaimed obviously tired of waiting for whatever Roji had brought her out here for, He had earlier dragged her out her bed, Thankfully she was wearing her regular clothes and not her pajamas, for no obvious reason while she was sleeping with her adorable teddy bear. I miss my soft bed' '' she thoguht to herself as she daydreamed about sleeping there. "so why have you brought me here again?"Nagisa asked Roji as he lazily layed on his lounge chair he had brought. "yawwwn like i said earlier you shall see Nagisa just trust me it will bne heart warming," Roji simply replied as he went back to sleep. Suddenly a flash of Light appeared in front of them and formed into Asa Mizure who was wearing her leisurely outift. She seemed distracted but then she looked at Nagisa and thought to herself, '''wait could it be?? did Roji actually find her?."By chance is your Name Nagisa?" she asked hoping that she was. "ummm yes I'M Nagisa Mizure" Nagisa said kinda now shy that there was a person she didn't know was here and was wondering was this girl Roji's girlfriend. "who are you then," she asked curious of who this girl was she looked a little older then Nagisa herself and she seemed to have a more commanding authority then Nagisa. Suddenly Asa ran up and hugged Nagisa to Nagisa's shock and embarrassment causing Nagisa to blush. "ummmm not that im not cute but why are you hugging me?" Nagisa asked confused and embarrassed. "oh sorry you may not know me that well but I'm Asa Mizure your older Sis" Asa said in a response to the question. Nagisa began to cry. "So that means that i have an older sis?" she said as she cried. "One who is also alive and well"she said hugging Asa and now fully crying. Roji simply stood up and began leaving saying, "well i'd like to stay and chat but i think you ladies have a lot of catching up to so see ya later and I'm gonna go look at the job board Nagisa". He waved goodbye as he left them to talk things out. "So did you know mom and dad? and how are they doing??? and what are you doing are you a guild ace or guild leader?? how powerful is your molding magic i knew our parents used it," Nagisa begins asking a lot of questions to the amusement of asa making her laugh. {sometime later} "So let me get this straight you are a Guild Ace right now??? thats so cool" Nagisa says giggling from happiness of having a sister finally. "hey i have an idea how about a quick spar so i can see how strong you are with your magic it would be fun so how about it?!!" she asks being a little loud. Asa giggles, "okay maybe a quick spar but let's make this quick i have to check up on my team soon" she says as she gets up and steps back. "But this will be interesting I've Never faced a Water Dragon slayer let Alone a Dragon slayer." "hehe well then be prepared to be amazed sis because i'm gonna throw my Magic at you without holding back Water-Make Spear." Nagisa jumps then spins and places her hands on the ground which causes Water to come out of the ground in a drill/spear like shape to appear from the ground underneath Asa. This causes Asa To teleport an instant before the attack. "hehe so you use our mother's magic well but try this Ice-Make sword" Asa says appearing behind Nagisa. A sword appears in her,Asa's hand which she uses to slash at her sis. "heh you think that would work on me i have a type of Water body sis" Nagisa says as the sword passes through her body as her body turns into water at each part it slashed through. "Water-Make Hammer version 2". suddenly a globe of water appears around Nagisa. The globe then sends out pillars of condensed water to Hit Asa. Asa shocked by the quick reaction her sis had was hit by one of the pillars and sent flying a some distance. "ouch well that was unexpected i didn't know your water could hit me that fast it was fast enough for my Sound magic to not even be able to tell me it was coming well actually it wasn't that fast but it was fast enough that i couldn't dodge it hehe i guess you win this round because i got to go but before i go some words of Advice Water works best in conjunction with Ice"Asa said as she got up from being sent flying. "awe i'm gonna miss you Sis but i understand you are kinda busy making sure Harpy Wing is a good guild and okay ill take that Advice" she says as she runs and hugs Asa. "I'm glad my Sis is such a strong mage that she is guild Ace of Harpy Wing and i'm glad to know our guilds have an Alliance hehe," she says as she lets go of Asa. "see Ya later Sis." Nagisa waves at her sis. "hehe this was nice and happy day We shoudl spar again sometime and maybe i can teach you how to use Ice-make magic although i don't know how that will correlate with your slaying Magic but we shall see later sis" Asa says as she uses a simple teleportation spell to teleport away. {at the Harpy Wing Guild hall} Asa reappears at the exact spot she had teleported away from earlier to see what Roji had wanted. "hehe today was a good day I quess ill check up on my team mates now."